


Insomnia

by weimar27



Series: Riemann's Hypothesis [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is worried about an interview, and can't sleep. Jeff helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp within Riemann's Hypothesis. Set about two years in the future from the current story. Written for the prompt "spooning" on my schmoop_bingo card. I am working on the next chapter for that fic, but couldn't resist writing this prompt. Unbaeta'd.

Jensen's brain never shut off when he was troubled, or nervous. It just wouldn't shut off, because he couldn't stop analyzing everything that could go wrong. This lead to bouts of insomnia because he couldn't fucking fall asleep. Tomorrow was Jensen's interview at Georgetown University. Jensen knew he was qualified for the position. Overqualified, considering his resume. Yet that didn't stop him from lying next to Jeff wide awake imagining all of the ways his interview could go wrong.

The first scenario they took one look at him, decided he was too young and refused to interview him. This was the worst possible scenario, in his mind, because it meant that his resume wasn't enough to overcome youth. In the second, but equally horrifying, scenario overcome with his old shyness he'd stammer through the interview. Proving that despite his intelligence and knowledge of number theory, he was incapable of teaching.

Jensen knew he was capable of teaching. He'd grown up in the past two years; he wasn't that socially awkward kid anymore.

Jensen flopped on his back for about the millionth time that night. Beside him, Jeff stirred. Jeff grumbled and opened his eyes.

"You should sleep." Jeff's hand rubbed circles on Jensen's stomach. "Bi g day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jensen rested his hand on top of Jeff's, head turned towards Jeff. Jeff smiled sleepily, kissed his shoulder.

"Why are you up?" Jeff's voice was gruff with annoyance, partially muffled by Jensen's shoulder.

"Imagining everything that can go wrong tomorrow."

"You're going to be fine," Jeff soothed. "You're the genius remember, they'd be stupid not to hire you."

Jensen stared at the ceiling, tried to study the pattern on the ceiling. Everything was riding on this interview tomorrow. It was a great opportunity. Georgetown was a prestigious university. But really it was a way to stay in D.C., to stay with Jeff.

"But what if …" He was cut off by Jeff's kiss. The kiss was lazy but comforting, nothing more than a soft press of lips. They settled with Jensen on his side, spooned against Jeff's back. Jeff resumed his rubbing. Jensen scooted back, so that he was further bracketed by Jeff's body. Jeff took the hint, and pulled Jensen in more so that there wasn't an inch of space between them. Nothing between them.

"Jen," Jeff said. "Everything is going to be fine. You're going to go to that interview and wow them all."

"I know." Jensen did know. "I just worry."

Jeff kissed the back of Jensen's head. Jensen hooked his leg around Jeff. Jensen felt his eyes start to droop, soothed by the heat of Jeff's body and Jeff's soothing touch.

"You have nothing to worry about," Jeff's voice became softer. "You are going to impress them."

"Yeah," Jensen replied sleepily. "Jensen Ackles, Assistant Professor."

"And the man I love," Jeff added.

Jensen smiled. His eyes closed, finally sleepy.

"I love you," Jensen murmured. It's the only appropriate response.

Jensen sinks succumbs to sleep. Comforted, soothed and loved.


End file.
